


Visitors From America

by QueenNeighHorse18



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeighHorse18/pseuds/QueenNeighHorse18
Summary: @Breeze__1Made Another Version of this story on WhattPad Check it out, Love you Mettaton ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello You beautiful People (*≧ω≦)  
> Just want to Explain something unless you already know so keep on scrolling XD  
> "* *" :an Action  
> "< >;" :Thoughts  
> " " : Speech (Obviously X3 )  
> "A/N" Authors Note  
> "{ }" :Texting  
> " Italics " are Narrative Writing  
> "~ ~" :Referring to a Specific time (i.e Timeskip)  
> Thank you for you Patience (*≧ω≦)

Alex's POV:  
  
*You sit up in Bed and look over to the Clock, It was 12 Pm*  
  
"Shit! It's already so late and I have so much to do today!"   
  
*you Text Jason {Are you awake yet?!}, he responds not long after saying Jason:{Yeah waiting for your sorry ass to wake up, Check Facebook I've been messaging you all morning..}*  
  
"Dammit....Well better late than never I guess." *you laugh to yourself, you then get up and get dressed*  
  
_Today was the day they arrived, an by they it was Cameron and Eliza your Online friends that you had met after playing a game and joining a Facebook page, they had saved up for 2 years so that they could come over and stay for a year with you in your Flat. Thankfully you had finished school so it was just going to be an awesome year filled with lots of memories, and you were Excited to say the least._  
  
*you run into Starbucks which was where Jason was, you see him sitting at a table and join him, he looks up and sarcastically says with a grin* "Glad you could make it Alex, thought you were gonna be a no-show" *you roll your eyes at him and tell him to shut up, you look at your watch, Eliza and Cameron had got on the plane about 7 hours ago and were arriving in about 2 hours*  
  
"Eliza and Cameron got on their plane 7 hours ago, they should arrive in about an hour or two so if your all done here lets drive down to the airport"  
  
*Jason Nods and you both walk out of Starbucks and get into his car and begin your long car drive to the airport*  
   
   
   
Cameron's POV:   
  
~Before you're on the plane~  
  
*You walk into Eliza's room and poke her face*  
  
"Wake.Up"  
  
*you get no response from her so you slap her face*  
  
"WAKE UP!"   
  
*she falls off the bed and you stand there Laughing, she groans at you then says" why did you do that, it hurt...." She rubs her face and you help her up*  
  
"Come on, we need to get dressed or we will miss our plane to Germany, Unless you want to stay here alone?"   
  
*she seems to wake up fully at that point "No, No I'm awake lets get ready!" she runs off getting ready, you go back to your room and get the last few bits and pieces before getting dressed and walking into the sorry excuse for a living room and wait for Eliza, she finally comes out and you get into the taxi outside, you make your way to the airport*  
  
_long story short you and Eliza get on the plane and make way for a long long journey, thankfully the plane had lots of entertainment and the seats were comfy enough to sleep in, judging by Eliza's reaction she was already asleep, but a 9 hour flight, sleeping probably would be the best to do after all when you arrived in Germany you were going to need your energy to stay awake. You and Eliza both wake up to the thud of the plane landing on the ground, you both look at each other smiling like crazy, this was it you were in Germany and you were about to meet you Best Friends from Online, you were both Exited and Nervous._  
  
  
*you and Eliza walk through holding hands until you come into the main Lobby and look around*  
  
"They said they would be Here, Alex would be wearing a Flannel Top and Jason a Hoodie, possibly Grey according to Alex..."  
  
*You look around until you see two guys fitting your description, you freeze*  
  
_your whole world kinda slows down, like in those cheesy romance movies you see on the TV....you look at his face, he has long hair on the top and short around the sides, it was practically black hair, he was laughing with the other guy, he slowly turns around and your eyes meet, he had the bluest eyes you had ever seen, like the pools from the Caribbean, he smiles at you  and you can't help but blush slightly. What was happening...you were just Friends why was this happening?_


	2. Finally we meet!

Alex's POV:

 _you turn around and see a girl staring at you with what looked to be blush? on her face, you take a closer examination and see that she has bright green eyes, like tropical  green pools, and she has long brown hair that goes just past her hips, she is wearing blue skinny jeans and a hoodie with trainers, you couldn't help but stare._  
  
*you snap out of it and start walking over, you had suddenly become so nervous, you finally arrive in front of them*  
  
"Hello, You must be Eliza and Cameron. Nice to meet you finally I am Alex and this is my friend Jason, which I'm sure you already know about"

*you smile looking at them ,Jason looks at you"dude...Why are you so formal? we literally have no reason to be" You sigh*  
  
"Unlike you i was tying to make a good first impression..Sorry about that."

*Cameron wave her hands Dismissively, "don't be it is certainly a way to introduce yourselves" She laughs and you can't help but stand in Awe  
  
<she has an amazing accent....I love it>  
  
"u-uh right, well let's get going to the Apartment then, after all I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to stay here forever"   
  
*you say gesturing to the exit, Jason looks at you hesitating to move, you roll your eyes*  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jason: "uhm..well I've been driving a while and uhm..*points to Burger King* "Please?"  
  
*you smile*

"Only if the Others want so-"

*you see them drooling at the though and laugh*

" okay let's go in and eat"

 _The four of you walk inside and order your food, Eliza and Cameron look around seeing all the differences from their home country, they would talk amongst themselves comparing the differences and comparing them, they were laughing and enjoying themselves which was good you all walk into the parking lot and get into the car  you talk almost the whole way back, you arrive back at your apartment and you, Cameron and Eliza get out of the car  Jason says hes go work so he would meet up with us later. you walk up into your Apartment and open the door._  
  
  
"Welcome, its not much but its what I've got so it will have to do..."  
  
*you show them around the apartment, going into each room except your own, you then walk back into the front room/ kitchen-Dinning room*  
  
"please make yourself comfortable and at home after all you will be living here for a while, as I said before your room is next to mine opposite the bathroom if you need me I will be more than happy to help you".  
  
*you smile before walking over to the kitchen area and start preparing dinner*  
  
  
Cameron's POV:  
  
*you look around then at Eliza, who was already walking to the bedroom, you follow her grabbing your stuff and walking to the room*  
  
_Thankfully it was a big enough room to have two beds, not that you didn't mind sharing with Eliza its just she has an annoying habit of_   _taking the quilt for herself_ _and talking..._  
  
"So.....What do you think Eliza?".  
  
*you look over at her*  
  
Eliza: "It's amazing here, and its so beautiful the scenery, the towns and the people....."  
  
*you look at her smirking*  
  
Eliza: "Sh-Shut up!"  
  
"come on, we both know you have a Crush on Jason~"  
  
Eliza: "shut up idiot" *she throws a pillow at you* "you forget his best friend is in the other room!"  
  
"Says the one shouting..."  
  
*you toss the pillow back over to her*  
  
Eliza: "I..I don't know if I did or not when we were home but now, seeing him in person I know I do....He just..." *she flops down on the bed, slightly blushing* "he's just so amazing....He has the most Beautiful eyes I've ever seen and his hair, omg to die for...and his voice!"  
  
*you laugh*  
  
"Okay love bird, get your stuff unpacked already"  
  
Eliza: *rolls her eyes*  
  
*You both unpack your bags and put your stuff into the designated chest of drawers*  
  
Eliza: SoOoOoOoOoOoOo~ *she says grinning*  
  
"what is it...What are you planning?".  
  
Eliza: "Well, don't you think its a bit weird how We saw every room in the house....But one?"  
  
"Eliza that's his room, don't you think its natural if he doesn't? It's called privacy....."  
  
Eliza: "come on though, your curious, aren't you?"  
  
"that is besides the point..."  
  
Eliza: "come on...Just a peek" *she bobs up and down excitedly*  
  
"Eliza no, we can't do that what if he sees us?"  
  
Eliza: "then we will tell him we were looking for the bathroom, simple"  
  
"The both of us? how is that going to work?"  
  
Eliza: "... uhm, then we will take our shower stuff with us, that way he has to believe it!"  
  
"you are the worst influence ever...."  
  
Eliza: "and yet here we are"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
*you laugh*  
  
_you both walk to Alex's door with your showering stuff and look around, you see that he is still happily cooking, for a chef who does cooking all day you'd think that's the last thing he would want to do but he seems to be enjoying himself, you give Eliza the thumbs up letting you and her both enter the room quietly. Inside you see grey walls and one wall covered in a cityscape Wallpaper and bed sheets to match, a few pictures are hanging up as well of different city's he has a desk and computer running and an Undertale screensaver, you see an Eevee plush on the bed and immediately go over to it squealing with Joy, he had a built in wardrobe that was near the Desk._  
  
"Eliza look! It's an Eevee, omg this is amazing"  
  
*you look over to see her looking by the bed*  
  
"what are you looking for?"  
  
*you say as quietly as you can*  
  
Eliza: "A diary, journal or something"  *continues to look around"  
  
"Eliza you can't ju-"  
  
Eliza: "Aha! Found it" *she opens it up and starts looking around inside of it*  
  
"Eliza, put that back what if he see's us"  
  
Eliza: "he won't but looooook~" *she walks over to you and hands you the book*  
  
*you begin to look through the pages*  
  
Eliza: "shit I think he's coming...Come on" *she quickly runs out*  
  
"One, moment...."  
  
*you look through the pages, holding the Eevee* __  
  
Suddenly Alex walks inside and you shove the book behind you blushing, you both stand there staring at each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Cliff-hanger XD (I'm honestly not)  
> Hope you guy's enjoy and I'll post as regularly as I can :p


	3. What are you doing?

Alex's POV:

You walk into your room after hearing a bang in your room, you had assumed it was your book in the desk which keeps the keyboard up but it occasionally falls out. As you walked up to the room you saw Eliza run back into her room and close the door, you had shrugged it off thinking that she must have just used the toilet but when you had walked into your room you had seen Cameron standing in your room Holding Eevee, she was also blushing which was kinda cute...you both just kinda stood there looking at one another , you dont really know how long she stood there but you decided to break the awkward silence .

"uhm...I see you found the Eevee..."

*you walk up to her*

Cameron: "w-w-well...Yes....I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't b-be in here" *she had started Stuttering whilst looking down*

*you just laugh, you then rise her chin up to look at you*

"You know, you don't need to be so nervous It's fine really"

*You smile*

Cameron: "B-But...I'm in y-your room...."

"well yes...but I guess that is partially my fault, I didn't really show you my room when giving the tour so it's only natural you'd want to look"

Cameron: "Yeah..."<Totally not because, Eliza convinced me to....> 

"Hmm...Well if my memory is correct, witch it is i do remember saying you could have the Eevee"

Cameron: "R-Really?! you mean it!" *she suddenly smiles excitedly* 

<cute...> "Yeah, i did get it for you after all, since you like Eevee's so much" 

Cameron: *you Hug him tightly* "Omg, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

*your shocked at the sudden hug but then accept the hug and slightly chuckle*

"No problem Cameron, anything for a Great friend" 

Cameron: *you suddenly blush more* Y-Yeah...

Eliza: *watching from the door frame* <I FUCKING SHIP THIS SHIT SO BAD, ITS LITERALLY MY NEW OTP...>   
Cameron: *you stop hugging Alex and look up at him*

*you look down at her and into her eyes*

Cameron: *you look up into his*

*you slowly start to move forward*

Cameron: *blushing stars moving closer as well*

Eliza: <OMFG ARE THEY GONNA KISS?! DO IT! CAMERON YOU MOFO KISS HIM!> 

*you get a few centimeters away from her lips before moving back blushing*

"I-I should get back to d-doing dinner" 

Eliza: < FOR FUCK'S SAKE ALEX, WHY...WHYYYY> *goes back to her bedroom to wait for Cameron*

Cameron: *you look away Blushing* "Y-Yeah...And E-Eliza would be wondering w-where I am now anyway.....Umm, see you at Dinner..."

"yeah..."

Cameron: *walks out of the room and back to her own*

*you cover your red face with your hands*

"oh...My God....did I really just fricken do that...."

*you take your hands off your face and then Exit your room and back to the kitchen area*

  
Cameron's POV: 

*you walk back into the room to see Eliza Grinning* 

"you...saw Everything didn't you?"

Eliza: "DID I?! OH MY GOD i can't! You two are Literally My OTP!" 

"sh-Shut up!"

*you blush harder* 

Eliza: "See it's True!" *she squeals with Delight* 

"I. Literally hate you so much right now..."

Eliza: "you really don't" 

"shut up..."

Eliza: "SoOoOoOoOoOoOo~ he gave you his Eevee?"

*you look down at it smiling*

"Yeah...He did..."

Eliza: "awweeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" 

"Sh-shut up...." 

*you put the Eevee on your bed, you look over to Eliza, shes sitting there raising her eyebrow over and over whist grinning, you roll your eyes*

Alex: *you shout* "Dinner is ready guy's!*

Eliza: "okay coming~!"

"great..."

Eliza: "This should be fun, heheh" *walks out of the room and to the dining room*

*sigh, you walk into the dining room and see that Eliza has sat in the only other seat that isn't next to Alex*

<The little Bitch...>

*you sit down next to Alex, and try to scoot over a bit*  
  
 _the rest of the meal was as awkward as it could be after what happened earlier, you had small talk with Alex and Cameron but she did most of the talking while you just "listened"  you wished you had talked more but about what? you really hope everything would be fine , you really hoped so you helped with the washing up in silence.....afterwards you walk back to your room and tell Eliza your going for a bath, you grab your stuff and go into the bathroom, you run the bath once it is the right height and temperature you get inside and relax into it, you tie your hair up as well. You look up after hearing the door open, Assuming its Eliza, but it's Alex.....You both Blush red..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued~


	4. Could it get any Worse?!

Alex's POV:   
  
_Boy how you had fucked up, you felt awkward after what had happened and especially through dinner  so you were gonna get a shower and have an early night but as you walked into the bathroom you saw Cameron, more than you wanted to see unfortunately but that couldn't really be help'd as she was in the bath, and you didn't have a shower curtain as you had lived alone and you usually locked the door and how things had escalated quickly....._  
  
*You start start stuttering and go bright red, you also start speaking German by mistake as well*   
  
"I'm sorry! < I'm so, so, so Sorry, I-I didn't see anything i s-swear im sorry! I-I'm just g-gonna go"  
  
Cameron: *is as red as a lobster* "I-I don't Understand but G-Get out!"  
  
"Y-Yeah, So-Sorry!"

*you walk out of the bathroom and close the door*  
  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God.....I'm such an Idiot...I'm an complete Idiot, im sorry Cameron...I'm sorry..."  
  
*you walk back to your room and close the door*

  
Cameron's POV:   
  
*your hands cover your red face*  
   
"omg, omg, omg, omg....H-He saw me....What did he say? It was all in German, it was Beautiful...It's such a nice Language...He could Insult me and id find it hot...".  
  
*you slap your cheeks*   
  
"Cameron, Stop this right now....Stop it, Stop it, Stop it! You. Are. Friends......that almost Kissed a few hours ago, oh and how i wish he would with those deep blue eyes urghhhhh, stop it Cameron...It's not like you like him......Oh God, I do....I Like Alex..."  
  
*you sit there in silence realizing*  
  
"Fuck....I like him, Eliza is gonna tease the fuck outta me...."

*you wash yourself and go back into your room and get changed and you and Eliza decide to go to bed early as you had to sync into the same sleep pattern as Alex*  
  
"nigh Eliza"  
  
Eliza: "Night Lover Girl~"  
  
"I will kill you in your sleep"  
  
Eliza: *laughs* "Night"  
  
"Night" 

 

* * *

                                                                                                                            ~Time Skip~  
                                                                                                                               3:30am  
  
Alex's POV:   
  
*You have your headphones in and you have your music up, your humming to yourself as you walk into the kitchen to get a late night snack*  
  
"There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out, Let me say it one more time~"   
  
*you bob your head to the music, looking in the fridge*  
  
Cameron: *you were sitting in the front room because you were Jet-lagged, when you hear Alex singing and turn around, you see that he hasn't noticed you so you get up and walk over to him and tap his shoulder*  
  
*you jump and turn around shouting*  
  
"Jesus, Fucking Christ D-Don't do that!"  
  
Cameron: *you can't help but laugh*  
  
*you take your headphones off and look at her*  
  
"My god....Why are you up anyway?"  
  
Cameron: Jet lag, Eliza managed to get to sleep but i can't.." *you shrug*  
  
"That must suck...."  
  
Cameron: "it does, but how come your up? You didn't fly from America, whats your excuse?"  
  
"I....uh, was"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"I was up because my body clock is fucked...annnd the fact that I've been drawing, like the nerd I am..."  
  
Alex: *Laughs* "Well then Nerd, you should get some sleep.."  
  
"says you, Come on like thats gonna happen"  
  
Alex: "true....Well what are you gonna do then?"   
  
"Well we could watch a movie in my room if you want? My TV in there is bigger since i spend so much time in there"   
  
Alex: <in...his room again?> *Flashback to what happened last time, you blush slightly* "s-sure...If you don't mind....."  
  
"Of course not, like I said before we're Good Friends"  
  
*you Smile*  
  
Cameron: "Well....Lets go then i guess.."  
  
"yup, what movie do you want to watch?"  
  
Cameron: "hmm....how about Avengers, if you have it of course"   
  
"Duh, I love that film"   
  
_You and Alex walk into your room, she goes and sits on the bed while you load the disk in the player and then sit on the bed resting your back against the wall facing the TV , you watch the movie and over half way through Cameron slumps onto you asleep, you slightly chuckle and move away from her trying not to wake her up, you turn off the TV and lie her down in your bed and cover her with your blanket, you exit the room and close the door quietly you then get a spare blanket and lie down on the Couch and cover yourself and slowly fall asleep.  
_

 

* * *

                                                                                                                            ~Time Skip~  
                                                                                                                               7:30am

Cameron's POV: 

*you wake up to the smell of Bacon and a musky smell, you sit up in bed and realize you were in Ales's bed, your face goes bright Red*  
  
<so...I slept in his bed....Where did he sleep?! The last thing i remember is watching a movie.....>  
  
*you look around and realize that the room hasn't been touched, you get up and make the bed before exiting the room, your hear people talking an the sound of Bacon sizzling, you walk over to them and sit down*  
  
"Morning"  
  
*yawn*  
  
Alex and Eliza: "Morning".   
  
"whats cooking, good looking?"

Alex: ". . . Uhhmmm" *clears throat* "w-well we have Bacon and Egg sandwiches, if you want"  
  
*Realizes what you've said*  
  
<Oh, My, God.....Im such an Idiot>  
  
"Y-Yeah....Sounds good......".  
  
Eliza: *ginning widely*  
  
_You look over to her and mouth "shut up" to her while Alex's back is turned towards the cooker, she just laughs to herself, Alex turns around and finishes making the breakfast, you finish up and wash up with Eliza and Alex, Alex says hes going to now get changed and goes into his room you and Eliza go into "yours" she turns around grinning and makes you explain why she woke up only to find you weren't there and Alex was sleeping in the front room, meaning that you were in his bedroom and more importantly his bed. You both get dressed when your done telling her the Gossip *remembering to leave out the fact that he saw you Naked Earlier*, not long after you are dressed the doorbell rings and Alex gets it. At the door is Jason he comes inside and you and Eliza walk out to greet him._  
  
Jason: "Heya Everyone, I was just Wondering if you all wanted to go out for the Day? you know instead of being here all the time".  
  
Alex: "Sure, Where do you want to go? Or better question where should we take them?"  
  
Jason: "Hmm, how about the Teir park?"   
  
Alex: "sounds good, what do you guy's think? its ans amusement park / Zoo "   
  
Eliza and Cameron: *both nod and agree that that sounds like a good idea*   
  
_You all get ready and into Jason's car and drive down to the Teir Park, Eliza and Jason go off into the Amusement park Area whilst you and Alex go to the petting zoo area and feed the different types of baby animals you get exited when feeding then and have an amazing time you spend most of the time there with Alex whilst Jason and Eliza talk and go on the rides.  when it starts to get dark Jason comes back and suggests that we head home, everyone agrees you sit in the back with Alex as Eliza sat in the front and talked to Jason on the way back to the apartment. when you arrive back at the apartment Eliza says thats she's going back with Jason to play on his PS4 and that she'd be back either later or tomorrow, you and Alex get out of the car and they drive off, you walk back up to the apartment  and walk inside with Alex._

 

 


	5. His Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this but i had to deal with a loss in the Family so i had to clear my mind and rethink ways to continue the story, thanks for being patient Love you ^V^

 ~A few Weeks Later~

 

* * *

  
Cameron's Pov:  
  
 _it's been a few weeks and things had started to become a routine, Alex would leave in the morning for work and be back before 12, he only did the morning shifts because he had explained the situation at work and since he hadn't ever taken a holiday he was using this time now. One thing both me and Eliza had noticed was that every Thursday at around 8:30-9:00pm he would leave and then return two hours later sometimes even 3 hours, when we had asked he kinda just shrugged it off saying he was at work, we didn't believe him obviously, but whenever we asked Jason he'd make up some excuse to get away, or just straight up leave. We were fed up and wanted answers we literally had no secrets so why now?  you and Eliza had a plan to get Jason over this Thursday just before Alex left  and block the exit so that he could't escape.  
  
_ ~Thursday 8: 25pm~  
  
 _just like plan Alex was getting ready in his room and you and Eliza were going over last minute details before the door goes and Jason walks in. just as you finish the doorbell rings and Alex calls out saying he will get it, he is surprised to see Jason but you both explain you called him over for pizza while he was at work he nodded and then said he was leaving and then closed the door. You walk in front of the door and then look at Jason before locking it._  
  
Jason: "Shit.... what do you guys want?..."  
  
Eliza: "we want answers now"  
  
Jason: "about what?"  
  
Cameron: "Where is Alex going, and we want the truth not some bullshit lie"  
  
Jason: <well shit....> "H-He told you, he's at work..."  
  
Eliza: "if that were true he would of taken his uniform, but he didn't so" *looks at Cameron*  
  
Cameron: "where is he?"  
  
Jason: "Look I cant tell you bu-"  
  
Cameron: "Cut the crap!"  
  
Jason: "If you would have let me finish i was going to say something...."  
  
Eliza: "We're listening..."  
  
Jason: "I cant tell you, but i can show you..."  
  
Cameron: "You'll take us there?"  
  
Jason: "yes, ill just say you wanted to go into there when we were on our way to pizza"  
  
Eliza: "sounds plausible"   
  
Jason: "now let's go...."  
  


* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

  
Alex's Pov:   
  
 _you were nervous walking to the local pub, you always were you loved performing in front of the locals but you were always so nervous before starting. Especially this time as you were given a chance to actually sing one of your Favorite songs, which was a bonus you guess. You walked inside to see the regulars sitting at the bar and smile and welcome you, you walked over to the stage to see Georgia, Nathan and Emmalee already there setting up the instruments. Georgia was Vocals, Emmalee was Bass Guitar, Nathan was  Drums and you were Electric Guitar. you got your guitar and start tuning it up, it was now 9:00pm and you were about to start, you quickly went over last minute set lists and what songs when it went in what order, your song was to be the last one_ _which was a bonus as if it went to shit you could run out the door and get back to the house without worrying about messing up in front of Cameron now that would be a disaster, the only reason you hadn't told them yet was because you weren't quite ready to do it just yet, if it was in front of strangers it was fine you didn't really care what they thought, but if it were Cameron or Eliza you'd wish for death...  
  
  
_ Georgia: "okay everyone are you ready to get this going?"  
  
 _people respectively nod and more people walk inside, you turn around and take a deep breath Emmalee reassures you as you start the first song, you gradually turn around and focus on the face above the bar and after a while you get engrossed into the music, the first song finishes and you wipe your face with a towel provided, you then take a drink and hear more people coming into the pub, you immediately turn around groaning not bothering to look on fear of having a melt down, Georgia looks over and then goes pale, you take a drink before looking over and seeing Eliza, Cameron and Jason you spit your drink out and go pale, they spot you and start walking over. You grab Georgia and go backstage.  
  
_ "what the bloody hell do I do!? you know I can't perform in front of them!" *you start to hyperventilate*   
  
Georgia: "Woah, woah dude...Calm down, just pretend it's Shannon...you know the bitch you hate?"  
  
*sigh* "I think I can do that..."  
  
Georgia: "good im gonna go back out and then give you the signal okay?"  
  
"okay..."  
  
Georgia: *walks back out onto the mini stage before turning round and giving you a thumbs up*  
  
*you slowly walk back out, you hear the pub door open again and look over trying to detract yourself from the Group*  
  
 _oh boy what a bad idea that was....You look over only to see Shannon and Gideon walk in, that set you off...you felt yourself scowling and felt so angry all of a sudden, you had also clenched your fists without knowing, you then tuned to Georgia who was looking at you she suggested that we start the next song which happened to be Cameron's Favorite, you thought then asked if that you could play the scheduled song last, knowing full well Cameron was listening at the time so you wanted to make it seem less obvious what you were on about, she nodded then said that she had another song to play just in case, you stare at the face as you start to strum the guitar rather angrily... the song finally finishes and you go straight to the bar and grab a drink ignoring everyone, you grab other drinks for the band members then walk back onto stage you give everyone the drinks, it was now your turn to sing and you were so full of rage at that point in time that you didn't give two shits about the nerves. Georgia gets off the stage and joins Cameron and the others, you step forward to the mic and everyone in the pub notice and gather round._  
  
  
Georgia: "This should be interesting...Alex has never sang before and Shannon is fueling is rage..."  
  
Cameron: "Shannon?! wha? where"   
  
Georgia: *points over to Shannon and Gideon* "thats them...."  
  
Jason: "shit... this is bad..."  
  
Cameron: *looks up at Alex*   
  
*you open your mouth and start strumming before singing*   
  
"Ha-ha-ha, this is about you  
  
Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks  
  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
  
Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch  
  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
  
Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again  
  
Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell  
  
(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)  
  
So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt,  
(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt." 

_The entire time you had sang that song you were scowling at Shannon who hadn't taken any notice until you had started laughing after saying "burn in hell"  she noticed you and waved, you finally snapped out of the rage and realized what had happened, you immediately felt sick and ran into the bathroom and into a stall before throwing up , Jason not long followed and asked if you were alright. you agree before cleaning yourself up and walking back out, as you do a load of the Locals clap all you do is smile and flush from embarrassment, you look over to Georgia who is grinning widely whilst putting an acoustic guitar on the stool while Emmalee got of the stage Except Nathan, she turned to you then the and crowd started chanting "Encore!" eventually the whole place was chanting it, you sigh before walking up, everyone cheers and claps as you take a seat  and take a deep breath and lower the mic, you begin strumming every now and again you look over to Cameron.  
  
"_I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind  
  
And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you could tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well  
  
And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you)  
  
Last night I think I drank too much, yeah  
Call it our temporary crutch, hey  
With broken words I've tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)  
  
And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
  
I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, this time, now (yeah)  
  
You got something I need  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (heeyy)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once, (hey)  
I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
  
If we only die once (hey) I wanna die with  
If we only live once I wanna live with you"  
  
 _you finish playing and notice Cameron has moved to the front of the stage, you slightly blush as does she. Everyone cheers and you get down off the stage and walk towards Cameron and the others.  
_  
"guess you found out my little secret then.." *you laugh rubbing the back of your head*   
  
Cameron: "guess we did..." *she was moving closer towards you*  
  
*you were also moving closer*   
  
 _you cold see the rest of the squad gasping with excitement and fangirling as you and Cameron were getting closer, you were centimeters apart.  
  
_ Cameron: "Was that song for me?"  
  
*you look away slightly* "maybe..."   
  
_you look back at her eyes, oh how you loved those eyes she has the greenest eyes like looking at a clear pond or a Forrest... she closed her eyes and moved closer , you closed yours and waited for what was to be the best moment in the world, you didn't care for what was around you you just wanted this perfect moment to happen right here right now...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN THE SONGS, PLEASE CREDIT THE ORIGINAL ARTISTS 
> 
> Wolf In Sheep's Clothing - Set It Off  
> Something I Need - One Republic
> 
> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE you lovely people loved this chapter, I certainly did ^V^ sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist ;)   
> Have fun and as always Stay beautiful peeps (*≧ω≦)


	6. The aftermath...

Alex's POV:   
  
_you were going to kiss Cameron, this was going to be the best memory you'd have. You heard Georgia and Jason talking quickly to someone but you Ignored it you didn't care for who it was until....you heard a Familiar sound calling your name you turned around to see Shannon running towards you holding her arms out for a hug, before you could react she was hugging you giggling whilst Cameron looked at you  flushed from embarrassment. Your perfect moment gone...you couldn't exactly push Shannon away tell her to fuck off and then kiss Cameron, no matter how much you wanted to instead you felt the rage coming back, Georgia and Jason must have felt your rage because of the tension in the air between you guys, Gideon slowly walks up to you guys smirking, The prick...You had hated him more than anything. He had bright turquoise eyes and white hair._  
  
Shannon: "Alex~ it's been Years has it not?"  
  
"Blissful years yes..." *stops hugging her*   
  
Shannon: "Oh Alex, you were always a comedian, haha"  
  
". . ." *keeping rage contained*  
  
Jason: "well this is just fun, hey lets go back to the Apartment"  
  
Shannon: "Oh hush Jason, you never did like me since i took Alex from you.."  
  
Jason: "no i just didn't want Alex getting hurt and he did.." *Glares at Gideon*   
  
Gideon: "no need for glares, were all adults here" *Looks at Jason then Alex* "well most of us..."  
  
Jason: "do you want to fucking go there Hill-billy twat?!"   
  
Gideon: "my word!"  
  
Eliza: "Jason not now..." *takes Jason to one side calming him down*  
  
Gideon: "nice to see your friend is an "adult" Alex" *grinning*   
  
Shannon: "yeah... that was just rude, how are you still friends with him Alex?"  
  
_you were ready to snap, you were a calm person, a caring person. You rarely caused or got into fights you were friends with everyone and got along with pretty much everyone but these pair annoyed the fuck out of you, you felt your fists clenching beside you so you shoved them into your jumper pockets and smiled  through your anger._  
  
"heh....well thats because he is loyal than most people i know, but of course you wouldn't know anything about being Loyal would you Shannon...Oh wait how dare i? thats Ruuuude~ isn't it"  
  
Shannon: *stops smiling and goes blank*   
  
"oh and Excuse me for being "childish" Gideon"  
  
Gideon: *he just stood there saying and doing nothing*   
  
Shannon: "aren't you going to stand up for me?!"  
  
"yes Gideon, what happened to defending" *you practically spit out these words with the angriest face either of them have seen* "Your Wife?!"   
  
Gideon: *sigh* "i should, but the thing is it's true, and she knows it, then again....if you ever did love Shannon you wouldn't have let her go so easily, but it looks like you've found a new Lass" *looks over to Cameron* 

"Shannon...Could you please get us a drink? i need one after performing" *smiles*  
  
Shannon: * rolls her eyes before walking over to the bar*  
  
Gideon: "so whats your name Darling?~" *he says tilting his head*  
  
Cameron: "it's Cameron..."   
  
Gideon: *moves over and kisses her hand before looking up* "well lil' lady The names Gideon  but you can call me whatever you want~" *he winks before pulling her close looking into her eyes*  
  
_that.was.it. you were done, done with his shit and done with him trying to ruin your life, Cameron was looking at you and waiting for your reaction, you were glaring and you walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, he turned to you and let go of Cameron, before he could speak  you punched him in the face knocking him over and breaking his nose, he screamed in pain and rolled around. People looked over  to see what was happening only to see you over Gideon and pick him up by the scruff of his neck only to punch his face again and knock him back on the floor, you then kick him in the stomach. Jason had to pull you back and drag you out of the Pub. as soon as you were out you screamed punching the wall, Eliza walks out with Cameron._  
  
Jason: "come on dude he isn't worth it.." *he was trying to calm you down*  
  
Eliza: "what the fuck dude!? he just kissed her hand, talk about being Jealous.."   
  
Jason:  <this is gonna go real bad real fast> " uhh guys...Lets just gooo...."  
  
*deep breath, you try to calm yourself down*   
  
"you wouldn't understand..."   
  
Jason: "dont say it!"   
  
Eliza: "like what you getting cheated on? and then getting all moody about it when you can't get your own way, dud grow the fuck up!"  
  
Jason: "ohhh my god...you've done it....you've actually done it"  
  
Cameron: "what do you mean..."  
  
"He means, that what have you said was likely to set me off...." *Sigh* " but, i am not going to even start, that is a very touchy subject and what i just did was a bit over the top... however you do NOT know me, you don't know a single thing about me in person and what I'll do, having said that I do not wish to show that side of me to my Best friends, now lets just get home...." *you look at your hand* <shiit......this is gonna be a nightmare to fix up..>   
  
_you all walk back to the apartment and as you go to get the keys you drop them, Cameron picks them up and hands them back to you, she notices your hand and you just look away and open the door to the apartment, you all walk in and everyone Bar you and Cameron go into the kitchen, Eliza and Jason look at each other and nod in agreement before laughing._  
  
*you get the first aid kit and sit down, Cameron joins you*  
  
Cameron: "You know your an Idiot sometimes...."  
  
". . .Thanks"  
  
Cameron: *sigh* "Let me see your hand, now Alex"  
  
"i am an adult...i can take care of myself..."  
  
Cameron: "I wasnt asking..."  
  
*you sigh then hand over your hand to her* "Be careful it hurts..."  
  
Cameron: *looks up* "Gee I wonder why"  
  
". . ."  
  
_she cleans up your hand and wraps it up tightly, boy could this day get any better..._  
  
Cameron: "now can you act like an Adult and not go around punching the shit out of people you hate?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Cameron: "good, now how come you didn't tell us about the band your in?"  
  
"because...."  
  
Cameron: "Because?"  
  
"Because...I wanted to be able to perform in front of you and not muck up, every time i go there i just play guitar and im always hella nervous what you saw today never happens..."  
  
Cameron: "what you singing?"  
  
"yeah, thats the first time I've ever sang there hence the big crowd..."   
  
Cameron: "hmm...Well i think you should sing more, you have a nice voice"  
  
"thanks Cameron, you should come more often...you know if you want to"   
  
Cameron: "only if you sing" *she laughs*  
  
"well i cant promise anything but ill see" *you laugh*   
  
Cameron: "So...earlier the song you sang"  
  
"yeah...."  
  
Cameron: "was that really for me?"  
  
*you go slightly red* "uhm...maybe..."  
  
Cameron: "I'd like a real answer" *moves forward*  
  
"yeah...." *moves back slightly*

Cameron: "why you moving back? you seemed to move the opposite earlier.."  
  
<fuck, she got me there....> "u-u-uhmm...well..."   
  
Cameron: "well?" *she moved forward again*   
  
"w-well....i-it was in the heat of the moment, a-and..."  
  
Cameron: "and?"   
  
"a-and...." <how is she so calm?!> "and whats with all the questions?"   
  
Cameron: *laughs* "sorry, its just your face i couldn't resist"   
  
" wow....."   
  
Cameron: "come on you'd do the same"   
  
"true..."   
  
Eliza and Jason walk over*   
  
Eliza: "Guys, im gonna be staying over at Jason's for a few weeks, since im over there for most of the time anyway"  
  
"fair enough, take whatever you need"  
  
Eliza: "will do"   
  
_you and Cameron were just kinda left there in the kitchen, doing nothing needles to say it was awkward so you decided to break the ice and speak._  
  
"well.....it's gotten pretty late, you wanna head to bed?"  
  
Cameron: *just looked at me* "I'm not tired..."  
  
"well we could watch a movie then?"   
  
Cameron: "Sounds good, what we gonna watch?"   
  
"uhm..whatever is on?" *laughs*  
  
Cameron:"sure haha"   
  
_you both walk into the front room and put the Tv on, you tell her to choose something while you quickly go to your room grab some pillows and a blanket, you walk back and walk over to her. She rolls her eyes before moving so you can set up the sofa-Bed, you prop the pillows up against the wall and sit down with the blanket over the top of you, she sits down on the edge, you sigh._  
  
"I don't bite you know, haha"   
  
Cameron: "I know, i was just waiting to be invited over is all"  
  
"you dont need to be invited over, you'll always be able to do what you want here Cameron..."  
  
Cameron: *she turns around and crawls up to you , she then gets under the blanket and rests her head on your shoulder wrapping an arm around getting comfy*    
  
*you turn to her* "Comfy?"   
  
Cameron: "yeah, lets watch the movie"   
  
_you both watch the movie and end up watching a few of them you and Cameron talk though some of them as it either got boring or she just wanted to comment on the scene or share her thoughts, at some point in the last movie she had fallen asleep you didn't move you just switched the TV off and wrapped your arm aronder her and kissed the top of her head._  
  
"Goodnight Cameron"  
  
You then closed your eyes and went to sleep, you wished you'd never wake up.....  
  


* * *

 


	7. Just Admit it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd there we go! , wow two chapters in one day phew! thats tiring XD Annnyway hope you like this shorter chapter ;)   
> I certainly enjoyed making it ^-^

* * *

The Next Morning~

* * *

 

Cameron's POV:

 _you wake up to find yourself sleeping in the arms of Alex, not that you minded it was just a bit sudden, the last thing you remembered was watching a movie with Alex and then waking up here you must have fallen asleep and then he turned the TV off and then fallen asleep making sure not to wake me.....He really was sweet, a bit stupid but sweet. you lay next to him content you had no reason to move, Eliza was away so you were just gonna lay there with him. A though entered your mind....you didn't know whether to do it or not...i mean...he was asleep so he wouldn't know you tuned to face him and snuggled in close, you felt your face going red you shook your face. What on earth were you doing?! this is crazy  why would you do this! just as you had thought this the best and worst thing happened, he grabbed you and pulled you close in his sleep, you were shocked that he had done this until you remembered that he had a massive bear in his room sat on the bed, but now that he had done this it was easier to kiss him...you looked up only to see him closer and fast asleep, he was so cute...you leaned forward and closed your eyes kissing him, his lips were so soft....you quickly ducked your head down under his chin and pressed your face against his chest blushing hard, it had been your first kiss with him but he wasn't awake so i guess it didn't count?  as you were thinking to yourself he shifted and you felt him yawn, he had obviously woken up and found you like that with his hands wrapped around you and froze, after a while he just sighed and kissed the top of your head muttering something, this caused you to smile and also blush. he had obviously caught on to you being awake after a while because he started tickling you and you couldn't help but burst out laughing. you beg for him to stop and he complies._  
  
Alex: "morning" *he looks down at you smiling*  
  
*you look up at him and then to his lips before back again, you stutter out a* "m-morning Alex"   
  
Alex: " well looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up, i was afraid id have to wake you up with a kiss" *he winks at you*  
  
*this caused you to blush* "W-What?!"  
  
Alex: *he just laughs before hugging you again* "you're cute when you blush, you know that"  
  
*pfft!* "i-i am not cute!"

Alex: "I beg to differ"

"Don't beg its Deming...."  
  
Alex: "so kind to me..."  
  
"yeah, thats me haha"  
  
Alex: *smiles* "you know when you blush your face becomes warmer" *he says this rubbing a thumb over your cheek*  
  
*Which again causes you to blush*   
  
Alex: "sooo....you were awake when i kissed your head?"  
  
"w-w-well....i-i-i....uhmmm....y-yeah..."  
  
Alex: "and you just laid there?, why didn't you stop me or say anything?"  
  
". . . Because?"  
  
Alex: <oh yes....> "Because~?"   
  
<he is playing this game...> " B-because... I didn't want to..."  
  
Alex: "you didn't want to?"  
  
"n-no...."  
  
Alex: "well then I guess ill have to assume you liked it then"  
  
*you say nothing, but look down blushing*  
  
Alex: "am I right? I mean Blushing kinda gives it away but sti-"   
  
*you cut him off by speaking rather fast and loudly looking up at him, more loud than you'd intended* " Of course I liked it you Dingus!"  
  
Alex: *he looked down at you shocked*   
  
_you you imminently began to regret what you said, you looked at him and then back down thinking to yourself, "why why why did i say that?!" he will never understand but you thoughts were interrupted by a blushing Alex holding your face up with his hand forcing you to look at him, before you could say anything he kissed you! you couldn't believe it, HE HAD KISSED YOU. You felt yourself accepting it and wrapping your arms around him as his hands slipped behind your head and neck. you both pulled away for breath, that had been the single most best moment of your shitty life. you both looked at each other and smiled before laughing you didn't know what would come next but  you wish this would last, for nearly the rest of the day you just laid in the bed cuddling while watching movies, occasionally moving for food and a toilet break. after a while he turned to you and said;_  
  
Alex: "Cameron? "  
  
*you looked up at him smiling* "yes Alex?"   
  
Alex: *he hesitated before speaking again* "Cameron...w-will you.....be my Girlfriend?"   
  



	8. Traitor...

Cameron's POV:   
  
_you look at him shocked, yeah you knew each of you had feelings for each other that kinda became obvious when you had kissed earlier...you must have gave him a weird look as he suddenly dismissed himself sitting up looking rather sad apologizing saying that it was a stupid question and to just ignore him, before he could get up and walk away you hugged him from behind. To his surprise of course...._  
  
"you know you really are an idiot you know that....Of course I'll go out with you" *you smile widely into his back saying it*   
  
Alex: *he turns around and hugs you burying his face into your shoulder* "thank god...."  
  
"just...Don't go around punching people in the face...."  
  
Alex: *rolls eyes* "I won't..."  
  
"promise?"

Alex: "I promise.....unless i have a valid reason to deal?"  
  
*sigh* "fine, Idiot..."  
  
Alex: "wow you're so kind to me you know that? haha"  
  
"You love me really~"   
  
Alex: *sigh* "yeah I do, haha..." *his phone rings and he picks it up, he has a conversation before hanging up again and sighing* "well, that was work someone called in sick so i have to go in....You think you can entertain yourself for a few hours while I go to work?"  
  
*you groan* "Do you have to go? you could stay here...."  
  
Alex: "I could, but then i wouldn't get paid..."  
  
"I suppose you can go then..."  
  
Alex: *you look up before kissing her nose* "I'll only be gone a few hours, then I'm all yours okay?"  
  
*you flush slightly* "O-Okay..." *you give him one last hug* 

_he gets up and gets ready  leaving you to sit on the couch watching the TV. once he is done you stand up and stretch before walking over to him and hug him. He smiles before saying he has to go, he says that he will message you when he is done and that if you want you could meet up half way by the park on their way back. you agree and spend the rest of the day waiting for Alex to text you, at about 4:30pm you get a text from him saying that he has just finished and asking if you'll be walking down, you respond yes and get changed before walking out. you arrive at the park early and decide to sit on one of the benches, you were on your phone so you didn't hear  someone walk up to you. When you realize someone is standing there you think it is Alex so you look up smiling, only to find out that it is Gideon. He had plaster stitches on his nose and bruises on his face, you stand up shocked at what Alex had done to him, you know he was pretty beat up but not this bad..._  
  
Gideon: "Is it that bad?"  
  
"n-no...it's just that i didn't think he had beat you up that much...you look like a pretty tough guy"  
  
Gideon: *laughs* "I'll take that as a complement....say, What is a pretty lady like you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm Waiting for Alex, he's just coming back from work now"  
  
Gideon: "its not polite to make a lady wait on a man you know..."

"i know, but i don't mind waiting for him"

Gideon: *he steps forward taking your hands* " you know...I'm sure that I'd make you much happier than him..."  
  
*you take your hands away from him forcefully* "Gideon, you are pushing your limits....You are Older than me and you're Married!"

Gideon: *he pulls you into an embrace* "you think thats gonna stop me?~" 

*you struggle to get out of his embrace* "g-get off of me!"  
  
Gideon: *he sees Alex walking up in the distance walking happily daydreaming* "how about we Piss of Twinkle toes over there?~" *with that he kisses you*   


* * *

  
Alex's POV:   
  


_you were walking back daydreaming to yourself  when you see Gideon talking to Cameron much to your annoyance, you were about to ask him what he was doing when you saw him and Cameron Kissing, you stopped in your path felling numb. Gideon must have noticed your presence and stopped pushing her off, he turned to you with a smug look on his face and went to speak, but you grabbed him by the scruff of the neck again. he just smiled he obviously didn't care about getting beat up again but this time you hadn't planned on "beating him up" he just laughed at you, egging you on, waiting for you to punch him....but you had another Idea. You wrapped your hands around his neck and squeezed looking him dead in the eye, his expression changed as he started punching you gasping for air. you leaned in close into his ear and said:  
  
_ "I suggest if you want to leave in one piece you leave me and my friends alone"  
  
 _you voice was cold, no emotion behind it  he struggled to let out a nod and you released him, he dropped to the floor  and then began running away not looking back. Cameron ran up to you for a hug but you just slapped her hand away, she stood there surprised.  
  
_ Cameron: "w-what...?"  
  
Alex: "how could you...."  
  
Cameron: "what?"  
  
Alex: "I said how could you!" *you were crying at this point*  
  
Cameron: "y-you.....You don't really think I'd Volunteer to do that....do you?"  
  
Alex: "W-Well i don't know, I was just on my way back from work to see My Girlfriend kissing some guy!"  
  
Cameron: *you start Crying* "A-Alex...H-He ki-"  
  
Alex: "I don't want to hear it...You know I actually thought I had found Love Since Shannon...But I see that I was just some toy to you....Playing with my Emotions"  
  
Cameron: "A-Alex please..."  
  
Alex: "no...I'm done..." *with that you turn around grab your stuff and walk away*  
  
 _you had assumed she had walked all the way back crying, because when you came back to the apartment her door was locked and you heard mumbling, you went into your room and grabbed a bag shoving a few things inside and walked out the house leaving your keys there, you went to Georgia's house and knocked she opened up and her and Nathan opened the door. As soon as you saw them you burst out crying, they let you inside and you told them what happened, Nathan was Furious...Georgia tried calming him but that was easier said than done. Georgia offered you the spare room and you thanked her you needed some time to think but for how long you didn't know..._  
  


* * *

~ _Weeks Later~_

* * *

 

Cameron's Pov:   
  
 _It's been weeks since the indecent, Alex hadn't come home since then, when you went to the pub every Thursday he wasn't there either, which was needless to say was upsetting...he was nowhere to be found whenever you tried to ask Georgia, Nathan would ask you to go away and that Alex didn't want to be seen or talked to by you. Everyone was shoving you away when it came to Alex...Eliza was rarely there because she was with Jason all the time, and when you went out with them it just upset you more knowing that you and Alex could have been like that...  
  
_ ~Thursday 8:30pm~   
  
 _You were getting ready to go to the pub again when the door buzzed, you were so ecstatic, what if it was Alex?! you rushed to the door to open it only to see Georgia....You felt yourself sink back into the Depressing state you had been in before, she asked to come inside and sit down, you let her in and you both sat in the Front room in silence before she spoke...  
  
_ Georgia: "Unlike the others....I want to know what happened, between you and Gideon...I haven't known you that long but i want to know what happened I don't think you'd do it on purpose"  
  
 _you explain in exact detail of what happened, the day stuck to you like a nightmare, you remembered it like it happened a few hours ago Georgia hugged you and said that it was all just a misunderstanding then, she told you to get ready and go to the pub after all she had Convinced Alex to go there today, you agreed and got ready before heading there with Georgia, she smiled letting you go over to a booth  and had a clear view of the stage, she went behind a makeshift curtain and out came all the members, Including Alex....He looked terrible his hair was longer and scruffy, he was pale and had massive bags under his eyes, he had also lost weight...Probably due to not eating anything, you sat there watching him as he went through the songs. This was the closest you had got to him in weeks...you just wanted to hug him so bad. Their time on stage ended and it was now the public's turn to use the stage, He and the rest got a booth not far from the bar and sat there. You hesitated before standing up and walking over to the Laptop with the Karaoke lyrics. Alex spots you and tries to leave but is blocked by Georgia who makes him sit back down . You stand up on the stage as the music begins and sing...  
  
_ I got those jet pack blues  
Just like Judy  
The kind that make June feel like September  
I’m the last one that you’ll ever remember  
  
And I’m trying to find my peace of mind  
Behind these two white highway lines  
When the city goes silent  
The ringing in my ears gets violent  
  
She’s in a long black coat tonight  
Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears  
While the rhythm of the rain keeps time  
  
And I remember ”Baby, come home”  
I remember ”Baby, come home”  
I remember “Baby, come home”  
I remember "Baby, come home"  
  
Did you ever love her? Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?  
And she was singing “Baby, come home”  
I remember "Baby, come home"  
  
I’ve got those jet pack blues  
Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me  
Honey, don’t you leave  
  
Don’t you remember how we used to split a drink?  
It never mattered what it was  
I think our heads were just that close  
The sweetness never lasts, you know  
  
She’s in a long black coat tonight  
Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
She’s singing “Baby, come home” in a melody of tears  
While the rhythm of the rain keeps time  
  
And I remember ”Baby, come home”  
I remember ”Baby, come home”  
I remember “Baby, come home”  
I remember ”Baby, come home”  
  
Did you ever love her? Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?  
And she was singing “Baby, come home”  
I remember "Baby, come home"  
  
She’s in a long black coat tonight  
Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears  
While the rhythm of the rain keeps time  
  
And I remember ”Baby, come home”  
I remember ”Baby, come home”  
I remember “Baby, come home”  
I remember ”Baby, come home”  
  
Did you ever love her? Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?  
And she was singing “Baby, come home”  
(I remember) "Baby, come home"  
 __  
by the time you were finished singing you had tears in your eyes, you quickly look over to Alex who also was crying whilst looking over at you. You get down from the stage and pay before leaving as fast as you could  and running all the way back to the apartment and closing the door, you run to your room and cry yourself to sleep that night...


	9. Forgiveness?

Alex's POV:   
  
_As soon as Cameron had left you realized that you were not the only one hurting...Georgia then sighed before dismissing everyone and then explained what had happened and why she was late to the start. you imminently started beating yourself up over this, You didn't even hear Cameron out and now after weeks of hiding away like a coward you know the truth and not even from her mouth, you weren't going back today it was too late....however you were going to go see her tomorrow. You left with Georgia and went back to her house, you said night to everyone and went into the spare room Flopping onto the bed and slowly falling asleep._

 

* * *

~The Next Day~

* * *

 

  
You wake up to Georgia banging on the door, you lazily call out saying your awake and sit up. you look at the clock "12:00am" you had woken up around that time lately because of staying up so late...you get up and walk out the door, you go to the bathroom and have a shower before walking back to the room and locking it, you get changed and leave your hair to dry. You then walk downstairs and go into the kitchen, you make yourself a quick lunch before saying your going out. You walk the familiar road and end up in front of your flat apartment yo had come to this flat door a thousand times maybe more, but you were never so nervous to ring the doorbell ever in your life. You take a deep Breath and ring the buzzer. You hear bumping around and louder thumps coming to the door. The door lock slides across the hinges and the door clicks open, you stand there staring at Cameron, but that doesn't last long as you both hug each other tightly crying.   
  
You then wake up tears rolling down your face, it was all just a dream but oh how you wished it had been real....you roll over and stand up, you got dressed and walked out of the room making your way downstairs, Georgia, Nathan, Emmalee and Brianna were sitting at the table, You sit down and join them sighing.  
  
Nathan: "you look shit Alex"  
  
Georgia:"Nathan!"  
  
Nathan: " what?" *laughs*  
  
*you had managed to smile a little*  
  
Nathan: "see he smiled a little!"  
  
Brianna: "thats a pity smile Asswhipe"  
  
Nathan: "the fuck is an Asswhipe?"  
  
Brianna: "I honestly have no idea..."  
  
*Brianna and Nathan Laugh*   
  
*you lean down and rest your head on the table*   
  
Georgia: "Alex, you can't just sit there and mope all day...you have to see her at one point or another"  
  
"I know...and i want to but...."  
  
Georgia: "But?"  
  
"But what would I say? what would I do?"  
  
Georgia: "Alex you can't plan on what happens, it will just happen all i know is that both of you are hurting and want to see each other, So just go over there"  
  
"your right..."  
  
Georgia: "I know I am, They don't call me Cupid for nothing" *Winks*  
  
"Yeah who exactly are those people?"  
  
Brianna: *whispers* "the people in her head"  
  
Georgia: "hey!"   
  
*you laugh*  
  
Nathan: "wow he still has the ability to laugh, thats a miracle..."  
  
"do shut up...."  
  
Georgia:" That's the cocky Bastard we miss!"  
  
Brianna: "go Get her Tiger!"  
  
"okay too far, Ill be back....or not I dunno I'll message you later"  
  
 _You went back upstairs and looked in the mirror, Nathan was right....you did look shit, your hair had grown way too long and you had massive bags under your eyes, you sighed in frustration before getting changed into a clean pair of clothes, a red and black flannel top and blue jeans with a pair of black converse, you grab a hair band ans tie your hair up, but because of the way you had your hair before some of the hair came out of the band and over your face, you moved it out of the way and headed downstairs, you hear a whistle come from the kitchen and walk inside, Georgia gives you the thumbs up and you walk out of the house smirking and over to your old apartment, and just like the dream you become very nervous. you walked up the stairs to delay time and slowly walked down the corridor as you turn the corridor you see Jason and Eliza talking to Cameron, you quickly turn around but you pretty sure you saw Eliza see you, you walk back round the corner and head over to the stairs as fast as you can hearing footsteps behind you. You feel a hand on your back and tense up...  
  
_ Eliza: "Turn, the fuck around now...." _  
  
_*you slowly turn around* _  
  
_Eliza: "You know it's funny....I said to you that if you dare hurt her i would hunt you down...but here you are, you came to me instead"  
  
"E-Eliza, look i came here to Apologize...."  
  
Eliza: "i know, Georgia messaged me" *you laugh*  
  
"god dammit Gee..." *sigh*  
  
Eliza: *holds your head and moves it side to side* "Your hair had grown longer...."  
  
"yeah...thats what hair does it grows.."  
  
Eliza: "shut up smart Arse and go apologize to your Girlfriend"  
  
"yes mum..."  
  
Eliza: *slaps your head*  
  
*you laugh* "oww..."  
  
Eliza: "go..."  
  
 _you nod before walking over to her door again, this time Jason is gone and the door is closed, you take a deep breath before Knocking on the door, you hear faint footsteps coming closer to the door, you quickly turn around preparing yourself, the door opens...  
  
_ Cameron: "Um..How can I help you?"  
  
*You exhale sharply and turn around*  
  
Cameron: *stares confused for a bit before her eyes go wide* "A-Alex?!"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Cameron: "I-"  
  
"I came here to Apologize...I was an Ass and didn't give you a chance to Explain...then i left you in the house alone for weeks without a single explanation and just being an complete Arsehole for it...then when we were at the Pub last night I didn't even try to take you back i just let you run here and cry...all because i was selfish, but..." *you look up to see her in tears, you imminently hug her before saying* "Cameron Effie Haywood I love you more than anything in the whole world....Would you please forgive me and be my girlfriend again...I promise to hear you out all the time and be there for you..."  
  
Cameron: *you cry more hugging him back tightly* "Alex you Idiot....Of course I will be, I love you too! I'm so happy you're here"   
  
*you hug tighter before moving your face away and kissing her*  
  
 _You hear an bunch of cheering coming from the corner, you look over to see your and Cameron's friends, she blushes bright red while you sick your middle finger up and walk with Cameron back into the apartment closing the door, your hands go down to the back of her waist whilst hers goes up and touches the ponytail, she fiddles with it before breaking apart...  
  
_ Cameron: "you have a ponytail now?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
 _Cameron takes the hairband out and the hair hangs over your face, she looks at you before smiling_  
  
Cameron: "long hair suits you"   
  
*you hug her again* "thank you... P.S....I love you"  
  
Cameron: "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> That's all guys~  
> Hope you liked this mini series im working on, will try to update more regularly on this one Hope you enjoyed it (*≧ω≦)


End file.
